Fire on Roblox
Sou um anônimo dessa wikia e venho aqui contar a vocês algo importante: Nunca vá ao "Fire on Roblox".Irei contar o por que...Antes irei explicar que jogo é esse,a maioria deve desconhecer este estilo.O jogo roda na mesma vibe que Kogama e outros do gênero,ou seja,jogos de plataforma multiplayer,aonde o jogador cria seu mundo. Eu estava em casa no meu computador, me divertindo por hackear os jogadores de Roblox é sempre tão fácil e eu estava cansado de fazer aquilo e assim tive uma ideia, hackear um rank 100 que usa o apelido de "ROBLOX"...criativo, não? Eu o hackei,esperando assim encontrar algo novo,mas havia uma coisa escondida ali, que eu não havia notado antes: era um jogo,Fire on Roblox era seu nome e eu não entendia por que estava escondido,mas com a minha animação de volta cliquei sem pensar duas vezes. Eu estava jogando com a minha conta normal e fiquei meio "What the fuck?!"...O jogo tinha uma tonalidade meio macabra,parece a clássica tower of terror,mas era mais desleixada parecia um projeto inacabado e crendo eu que o projeto não havia ido para frente,resolvi investigar. Tudo ocorreu normalmente durante meia hora, e exceto pelo fato de que a torre era mal-criada,faltava muitos moveis,havia um buraco no chão,algo bastante errado afinal esse mapa parecia modelo repetido,sendo assim,é ilógico fazer alterações no chão.Neste momento percebi que havia uma pequena placa,esta estava escrita "Em memória de Xbooster Fire" ao ver aquilo eu me arrepiei todo e pensei "Espera...esse mapa é uma memória póstuma?" Observei que depois dessa placa havia um corredor e fui ao fim dele,observando de lado percebi que havia outro jogador mas este também não constava na lista de players,o mesmo frio passou por minha espinha,comecei a suar e quando esperava um susto,ele desaparece. Meu coração ficou mais aliviado,talvez só fosse um jogador querendo brincar comigo ou não conseguiu logar,virei para atrás e vi ele,o susto foi enorme,quase caindo da cadeira mas eu deveria esperar isso,afinal era clichê! Então eu rir e perguntei - "Isso é brincadeira?" - ; Sem me responde,o player desapareceu novamente e enquanto eu não notava um arquivo havia sido baixado ao meu pc e pensando ser um vírus,tentei excluir ele e sem sucesso resolvi ver o que era. Era um vídeo que mostrava um garoto jogando no computador e ele cortava para outros momentos da vida desse garoto,seu nascimento,sua ida ao colégio,seu primeiro aniversário e em determinado momento ele focava no mesmo garoto dentro do quarto jogando,ele parecia magro e alto,tinha olhos fundos,careca e parecia estar babando e hipnotizado na frente de seu computador,este também usava fralda. No final do vídeo,aparece um funeral e não entendi muito bem até que um ruído branco alto toca e o vídeo se encerra,depois daquele dia encerrei minha conta e exclui o vídeo(usando o sistema de segurança) mas mesmo assim a sensação de que me observação é ainda muito alta. Espero que um dia me desculpe player "Roblox" pelo que eu fiz e não sabia que era de tamanha gravidade. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Computadores e Internet